Around the world
by MayadaughterofAthena
Summary: 3 girls and 3 boys will they find love this holiday on around the world trip. Follow them on their journey across the globe as they find love, mayhem and a very sexy Leo.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I my name is not Rick nor is my second name Riordan so I do not own PJO or HOO. This story contains mainly Percabeth, Jiper and Caleo but will have some Solangelo:-D I'll also add Thalia later in the story.**

_Prologue _

_Annabeth's POV _

_I walked down the hard floor of Bencrover high as my golden curls hid my face in shame as people mocked me and called me ugly and fat. I heard loud footsteps behind me and a sweet shrill voice calling my name from first guess I knew it was Mandy, she was the schools queen bee who always wore hot pink lipstick, practically five-inches of foundation, and ten layers of eyeliner, too much mascara and fake eyebrows. I turned around there she was with shoulder length ink black hair while wearing a skin-tight white vest, an above the thighs red pleated skirt and 6 inch white and red heels. She lifted my head warily as if she was worried I had germs, so I looked at her with distaste._

"_Oh Annabeth don't give me that face of guilt, you always knew you would never be my friend". She said taking my face of disgust with guilt._

"_Please like I would ever want to join the Mandy Catcherson fan club". I said causing her two friends Lila and Rochelle to blush scarlet._

"_Whatever, just for your information your two loser of a friends are squealing over something probably really lame in the cafeteria". I just rolled my eyes at this comment and whacked her hand away from my chin and walked away confidently. I finally reached the cafeteria doors and pushed them open forcefully, my eyes wondered around the cliques tables I saw the jocks, Mandy Catcherson fan club, preps, nerds and more, my gaze eventually found my best friends Piper McLean and Calypso Titan._

_Piper had a tan skin, which came from her Cherokee heritage, choppy brown hair and was naturally beautiful but didn't like to flaunt it. Today she was wearing denim shorts and a pink tank top with pink converse. Calypso had a tan and creamy skin with honey/brown hair today she was wearing a white above the knee dress with a frill at the bottom, cream flats and a white lily in her hair to complete the outfit._

_I casually walked over to them trying not to gag from the over the top perfume and stewed cabbage and kidney._

"_Hey guys, what you squealing over". I asked._

"_Well you know that advert on TV we saw were you could win an around the world trip". Calypso said. "Well we did and we". _

"_We won, we won Annabeth!" Piper said while shaking my shoulders._

"_No way had you guys that's literally impossible two-million people approximately probably entered". I said. _

"_Well if you don't believe us than look at these bad boys". Piper took something out her backpack and shoved them in my face there were three tickets that said around the world trip._

"_So you guys weren't joking with me". I said taken aback with surprise._

"_Nu-uh". Piper and calypso Said in unison._

"_Well come on then what are we waiting for". I said dragging them through the entranceway. And that's how it all started….._

**Ah there we go, I don't know if Bencrover high is real if it is then sorry I made it up in the back of my head, also don't forget to read and review but no flames please- MayadughterofAthena:-D**


	2. At the airport and meeting the boys

**Disclaimer: My first name is not Rick nor is my second name Riordan so I do not own PJO or HOO the only thing I do own is my OC's. I'm also giving a shout out to MeganAnnabethJackson and Oracle987 for their lovely comments:-D**

_Piper's P.O.V_

I walked down the New York J.F.K airport, wondering if I was really doing this, why I am doing this. I looked at Annabeth and Calypso questioning myself what if they were thinking the same thoughts as me, and they were. This morning was an absolute rush! I brushed my teeth, combed my hair and ate breakfast and dressed in a sky blue short jumpsuit, white pumps and a cream purse, then put my hair in a ponytail, we then got our suitcases mine was purple, Calypso's White and Annabeth's grey. Annabeth was wearing white skinny jeans, a grey T-shirt with an owl on, grey converse and her hair tied up in a messy bun. Calypso was flaunting her above knee flowery dress with black pumps and pearl earrings. Overall we looked quite good to get changed in forty minutes, a ten minute cab drive and a forty minutes before we get on the plane.

"PIPER, PIPER, EARTH TO PIPER". Annabeth yelled in my face while snapping her fingers.

"She's probably hungry for Starbucks". Calypso said.

"Yeah now you do mention it I could do with a Chocolate frappuccino, what about you guys". Annabeth asked.

"Strawberry smoothie and a chicken salad". Calypso said.

"Same, just a Chai tea latté". I said

"Okay you go sit down then I'll get the food and drinks". Annabeth said while counting her change. Me and Calypso went off for a window seat and got one, we then started talking about random stuff like where do you think we'll go and you know. Until these intriguing eighteen year old strangers came in. The one in the middle had shaggy raven black hair, sea- green eyes and a tan, was wearing a loose green T-shirt and denim jeans with green converse. The boy on his right hand had cropped golden blonde hair, sun- kissed skin and electrifying blue eyes… ah, he was wearing a loose button down T-shirt, denim jeans and blue converse. And finally the boy on his left hand had black curly hair, elfish ears and had a copper coloured skin. He was wearing a loose black T-shirt, jeans, army style jacket and brown converse.

"Hey, you mind if we sit here"? Said the blue-eyed boy, snapping me out my gaze.

"Oh yeah sure, my names Piper that's Calypso and my friend over there is Annabeth". I replied friendly enough, I hoped.

"Cool, I'm Jason, that's Leo and my friend who went to go get our drinks is Percy". Jason said with a dazzling smile!

And just at that moment Annabeth came back with our drinks while looking annoyed at that sea-green eyed boy called… Percy, yeah Percy.

"So, I see you've met Percy, Anniebell". Said Leo mischievously.

"A) Anniebell is not even a name. B) My names Annabeth, so then what's your name is it Santa's little Elf". She said prudently.

"My names Leo"! He exclaimed. "And what your purpose of being here".

"For your information we won tickets for an around the world trip for six months, BAM WHAT". Calypso said stepping in and showing the tickets.

"We'll BAM WHAT this, we did too". Leo said showing us their tickets.

"WHAT". We said in unison.

"Didn't you read the tickets, six people are going three girls and three boys". Replied Percy.

"Piper, Calypso why didn't you tell me". Said Annabeth furiously.

"We didn't realise". I piped in.

"Okay, good, but I'm still getting you for that". Annabeth said while breathing in and out.

"So which plane you going on were American airlines". Jason said.

"Same". Calypso said ecstatically!

"So we might as well go together". Percy said.

"Sure". We all replied.

We all grabbed our drinks and went, Jason asked me which school I went to, of course I said Bencrover High apparently he went to Goode!

"Piper and Jason sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G". Leo said while laughing.

Then I realised why he said that me and Jason were staring right in each other's eyes.

"Ugh, come on you two love-birds". Annabeth said while pushing me on.

Iwillnotdoatimelapsebecausethisissomuchcooler

_Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_ the engine said as we shot up in the air my tummy flipped over and my teeth rattled.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't mean to spill my Cheeto's on you"!

**Ohhhhhhhh, what do you think happened to Piper will she be mad, angry or calm. Also don't forget to R&R but no flames please-MayadaughterofAthena:-D**


	3. PLEASE READ

**AUTHOR'S NOTE. PLEASE READ.**

**Hi you guys and lovely reviewers, I'm just telling you this story will be on hiatus for a while, since I'm writing a new story, which has nothing to do with Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, The Mortal Instruments or The Hunger Games. It is actually my own story, I have not fully figured out the plot or the planning but do have a vague idea. If you want more info about it just PM me and I will give you a lengthy description of the story or what I have figured out so far. Because the plotline so far is so damn descriptive so yeah.**

**My other excuse IS LOTS AND LOTS of homework. I'm near my Christmas break (I'm from England, not sure if you Americans or other countries have it) but I'm still expected to do loads over Christmas.**

**Anyway I'll probably be back around the start of February. If I'm not feel free to shout at me.**

**So bye folks, and see you soon… hopefully- MayadaughterofAthena.**


	4. PLEASE READ, REALLY IMPORTANT

**DISCLAIMER! PLEASE READ!**

**So if you didn't know (which you probably didn't) my keyboard broke because I spilled tea on it, so I had to use an online one. But I have finally got a new one! YAY! Although were not here about my keyboard (sorry Mr. Keyboard), were here about two new stories I'm writing! So the first one is Hathrow High (made it up in my head)!**

**Were basically Piper surprises Jason at his school, and Annabeth, Percy, Hazel, Frank, Reyna, Will, Nico, Leo and Calypso join in too! Piper meets Jason's friends, but one of his friends has a crush on piper. And Jason's female friend has a crush on Jason! There will be loads of parties, twist and turns (hopefully!) and cliff-hangers!**

**And the last one is a rewrite of around the world, because I hardly had any chapters, the chapters were too small and had no idea's on what to do **** but expect it to be out around late February or mid-February**

**So yeah, that's it for now, see you soon folks-MayaDaughterOfAthena !**


End file.
